<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Glorfindel and the Three Balrogs by thecityofthefireflies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268060">Glorfindel and the Three Balrogs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecityofthefireflies/pseuds/thecityofthefireflies'>thecityofthefireflies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works &amp; Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, fairytale/bed time story, goldylocks and the three bears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:36:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecityofthefireflies/pseuds/thecityofthefireflies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Glorfindel means Golden Haired and so does Goldilocks.  Naturally this is what comes of it.  This is a tale told to little elflings and Glorfindel probably disapproves but.  </p>
<p>*Also a little bit of Sindarin is used but I’m sure context will make it obvious* </p>
<p>I wrote this in January 2018 and put it on tumblr and it's high time it get crossposted here.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Glorfindel and the Three Balrogs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Once Upon A Time, high on the crest of a perilous mountain, lived a family of Balrogs.  There was a great big Adar Balrog with long, long horns,  a medium sized Naneth Balrog with bright wings of flame, and a wee little Ion Balrog with tiny razor claws.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now, one morning, Naneth Balrog made some Porridge for Breakfast.  The porridge was hot as though it had come from the Fires of Mount Doom.  Adar Balrog said “Why don’t we take a walk down the mountain and into the forest to terrorize the wildlife while our breakfast cools”   So, they practiced their scariest roars and faces and went out on a walk.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Along came an elf warrior, Brave Glorfindel, notorious slayer of all things evil, on a hunt in the forested mountain.  He saw the Balrog’s den and was curious as to what manner of creature lived there.  He was a civilized elf so he knocked on the door.  No one answered.  He smelled porridge, and it had been a very long walk up the mountain since his breakfast, so he pried open the door and in he went.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sat at the table and tasted the porridge.  The first bowl he tried was the largest.  It was too hot and scalded the bold hero’s tongue.  He tried the medium sized bowl and it was too cold.  So he tried the littlest bowl and that was just right and ate it all up.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After the porridge he needed to sit and digest for a bit.  So he went to the Balrogs’ sitting room.  There were three armchairs.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first was Adar Balrog’s huge metal throne of hard lines and a high back.  Glorfindel sat there and at once declared “This is too Hard!” and hopped right off.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then he sat in Naneth Balrog’s chair.  It was magicked from a pillowy cloud of ash.  Glorfindel nearly sank through it and said “This is too soft!” and jumped right out.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, he sat in Ion Balrog’s arm chair that was covered in soft pelts and had a good frame.  “This is just right” He leaned back to relax, but the mighty Slayer was too great for the chair and it collapsed! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All that excitement was too much for Glorfindel, so he went in search of a bed to take a nap.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He found the bedroom with three beds in a row.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first one he lay upon was Adar Balrog’s.  It was long and not very wide and had a thin and pokey straw mattress.  Glorfindel did not care for it.  “This is too hard!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So he tried the next bed.  Naneth Balrog’s bed was short and broad and had a mattress so stuffed with wool it was almost a pillow.  Glorfindel felt he was being swallowed by a cloud.  “This is too soft!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, he tried Ion Balrog’s bed.  It had a good down mattress and was not too short or too thin.  It was just right.  So the Golden-Haired Warrior lay down his head and slept.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, as he was sleeping, the three Balrogs came home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Someone's been eating my porridge," growled the Adar Balrog in a deep voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Someone's been eating my porridge," hissed the Naneth Balrog.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Someone's been eating my porridge and they ate it all up!" cried the Ion Balrog.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The three distressed Balrogs went into the Sitting Room and saw their chairs.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Someone's been sitting in my chair," growled the Adar Balrog in a deep voice, spying disturbed dust on the seat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Someone's been sitting in my chair," hissed the Naneth Balrog, seeing the squashed middle of her seat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Someone's been sitting in my chair and they've broken it all to pieces," cried the Ion Balrog at the splintered wood of his chair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They decided to look around some more and when they went to the bedroom, Adar Balrog growled, "Someone's been sleeping in my bed," and he picked his blanket off the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Someone's been sleeping in my bed, too" hissed the Naneth Balrog as she picked up a pillow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Someone's been sleeping in my bed and he's still there!" exclaimed Ion Balrog, pointing a sharp little talon at the slumbering Glorfindel.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just then, Glorfindel woke up and saw the three Balrogs.  He screamed, "Begone Spawn of Morgoth!"  And He jumped up, unsheathed his mighty sword, and ran the Balrogs through while they were too surprised to react.  Glorfindel burned down the Balrog’s home, for it was full of items stolen from their victims, and no one was ever terrorized on that mountain again.  The end.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>